Legend of Birdie
by Hotel.California.Dream
Summary: legend of zelda/Hetalia crossover/ "The awesome me was destined to be the hero of time by the four great fairies blah blah blah. Birdie and Alfred are the crowned princes of Hyrule blah blah blah, both targeted by Ivan whose un-awesomely trying to take over Hyrule blah blah, and I awesomely get to save everyone's asses?" Toris stared blankly and nodded "Pretty much" "Awesome"
1. Prelude

**_Hey everyone! Most wouldn't know me. I wrote a fiction a long time ago and never finished it. I cant finish it to be honest. I lost interest….sadness. Anyways after two years of writer's blockage I decided to write a crossover I've wanted to write for a long while now!_**

**_The concept of this story came to me cause I grew up with legend of zelda and I love the story line. so why not. This will have a few yaoi pairings in here including PruCan, Gerita, USUK, Sufin, small bit of Spamano and Lietpol. _**

_The story takes place in the same universe as the legend of zelda but some of the story line has been altered for this story's sake. There might be a very minor oc in this story but maybe mentioned only once. All characters mentioned are owned by himraya. LOZ storyline is owned by Nintendo._

* * *

_**Prelude:**_

_'Have you heard of the boy? pale as the moon…_

_he could be, ya know...could he?'_

Four great beings faced each other in a sacred realm. The fountain they stood in flocked by tiny sprites, whisping around the beings playfully unaware of the conversation. The one who spoke was a smaller of the four, a small boned man with short Black hair and brown eyes, also known as Kiku, The great fairy of Wisdom. Next to him was an almost equally small man, who was a bit taller in height, known as Arthur. Quite noticeable were, however, his eyebrows. He looked to the fairy of Courage who stood on the other side of him, a kind looking Brunette man with shoulder length hair, named Toris. Next to him sandwiched between Toris and Kiku was a Short brunette girl, only female in the room, The fairy of Power. Named Michelle, her hair was tied in pigtails with big red bows. She was staring down into the glistening pool as the silence prolonged between the four of them. The Fairy of Magic, Arthur, looked up and cleared his throat breaking the silence, a few fairy wisps dancing around his fingers as he lifted them to scratch at his head.

"He's an infant, we can't know for sure" Michelle spoke out timidly looking to Arthur, a light glow coming to her eyes as she spoke. Toris shook his head frowning looking to Kiku as he lifted his head staring at her blankly.

"The great Nayru came to me last night. As I watched the civil war crumble…" Toris spoke softly, the fairy of courage looking up to them with sad eyes.

"I saw everything, now, what is the come, the future..the prophecy will come true sooner than we would think"

"The great Nayru came to you Toris?" Kiku asked bewildered, confused on why the Goddess would choose only one of the great fairies to appear to, Usually a goddess would contact all four of the fairies in a meet. Arthur looked surprised as Toris nodded. "She showed me the infant, the boy said to be Hyrule's savior..She took him to the great deku tree...his parents both died in the war, and no hyrulian wanted to care for him… for his discoloration makes them believe him to be the spawn of the dark lord himself. He is to be raised by the Kokiri until he becomes of age to become the hero he aspires to be…"

"But this boy certainly cannot be the hero of time, look at him…" Arthur spoke up frowning, looking to Kiku "Nobody wanted the poor lad in Hyrule...he's as white as snow...could be considered a bloody demon"

"But not only that, the prophecy has only been around as long in the past few hundred years we've lived" Michelle stared at Kiku, looking between him and Toris with a frown. "How do we know if the prophecy is even in effect yet, it could still be a thousand more years"

"The great nayru wouldn't have lied to a great fairy, even if we are lower, as they are goddesses." Kiku spoke up in a monotone voice, everyone quieting down to only the sound of the trickling of the crystal water in the fountain. "We must trust instinct, watch over the boy as the kokiri are doing as well, if he is the hero of time as in the prophecy...then the time of darkness is only beginning" all four looked to each other in understanding and nodded. Arthur looked to Kiku then back to Toris and Michelle "I hope your all bloody right about this…" Michelle nodded to Arthur and Kiku before backing away herself, the fairy's around her glowing a light blue "I'll be going to my Fountain...we should all go back to our Fountains…" Everyone nodded in agreement as Arthur stayed in the center of the fountain that was his own, nodding his head in goodbye at his long time friends teleporting away one by one into the water with huge splashes, as they made their own way back to their homesteads.

Once they all left the silence returned, the fairies dancing around coming back into the center and around his arms. Arthur knelt into the water sighing, not even feeling the feather light brushing of the fairies that swarmed around him. . Arthur Furrowed his eyebrows and traced his pointer finger across the surface of the water, the ripples opening up a bit to see an image, an image of a forest. He zoomed in and pinpointed his gaze on an infant, almost a toddler. 'Hero of time huh...he's young….

but again, he has a lot to learn'


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so heres the official first chapter ^^ to make things clearer for characters heres the list of introduced characters in this chapter and last chapter:

Link - Gilbert (Prussia)

Saria - Elizabeta (Hungary)

Navi - renamed Avii (Gilbird)

Mido - Roderich (Austria)

Great Fairy of magic - Arthur (England)

Great Fairy of Courage - Toris (Lithuania)

Great Fairy of Power - Michelle (Seychelles)

Great Fairy of Wisdom - Kiku (Japan)

Great Deku Tree - (Germania)

Enjoy this chapter..

PLease review! I would really really like to hear what you think so far 3

* * *

_**12 years later…**_

""Avii, Avii where art thou?"

An ancient oak stood proudly against the forest of the Kokiri like a timeline, the clearing filling up on the elder tree's leaves, dropping one by one as the Great Deku tree felt himself die slowly. A yellow bird fluttered up to the great deku tree tweeting, a fairy by the name of Avii this bird once was. A fairy who was cursed by the goddesses to remain a bird. Little Avii didn't really care, however, she had spent time tending to the great deku tree in penance, and it wasn't like she would die anytime soon.

"Yes Great Deku Tree? What is it?" She perched herself on one of his branches, Aviii's heart leaping in fear when she felt the oak shudder in pain from the inside. "Aviii Listen to my words..Dost thou sense it?" Avii shook her tiny head with a confused twirp "Sense what, great one?"

"Evil is near little one...Forces intend to attack Hyrule. For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining order of the world. But before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing. It seems the time has come for the Young Hero to begin his journey"

"And…" Avii looked to him confused "What does this have to do with me Great Deku Tree?"

"The boy has been without a companion Fairy, as most Kokiri children have from a very young age. It will be your duty to become his companion, give him advice, protect him when needed, give the youth guidance"

Aviii looked bewildered and shook her feathers a little flustered "But great one! I've been stuck as a bird...he wouldn't be able to understand me if I am his companion, Why me?"

The tree seemed to rumble and the little bird fluttered off the branch looking to the great deku tree as it stalled in mid air with sympathy and confusion. "You do this one deed for me Avii, the goddesses may release you...but only if you do my willing…" Avii thought for a moment getting a little excited at the thought of turning back into a fairy and nodded, "Ok Great one.."

"Now go Avii, Find the boy and guide him to me..I do not have much time left. Fly Avii Fly! The fate of the forest is on you!"

Avii flapped her small fluffed wings and made her way out of the clearing and through the path, giggling to herself "I will Great deku! for my fairyhood to return as well…"

The tiny bird found her way into the tunnel and flew into the morning sun shining on wooden tree huts with Kokiri elves getting up one by one to get on with their day. Kokiri forest was often peaceful, surrounded by the forest and a beautiful waterfall leading to lake hylia, protected by the great deku tree. But now the sense of something arising came through, just as the great one said…

It was storming and he was at the gates of a castle. What castle? He could only assume Hyrule's...though it didn't seem as awesome as he would think being at a castle would. maybe he was just at the city's walls…

He felt the ground shake a bit and the gates opened, a white horse galloping really close to himself, almost nearly running him over! That would be totally unawesome though! A hooded figure and a boy with blonde hair were on the horse, the blonde boy stared at him with large purple eyes, scared, but determined. This took him aback a little, the boy looked familiar almost, but from where? soon after, another horse galloped to a stop in front of him, the rider's face under shadow, an bleak aura surrounding him.

'Hey!'

He felt like he was getting jabbed in the head repeatedly, and the boy grunted slightly forced from his dream world into the living.

His name was Gilbert. He was a fairyless kokiri boy, 'fucking awesomest kokiri boy ever...' who lives in an awesome freaking treehouse. Everyone fucking loved him, even Roderich who was stick in the ass most of the time but his girlfriend was Gilbert's best friend so he had to be nice to him. Being that Gilbert was fairyless, he was un-awesomely mocked most of the time by Roderich, who was mostly known as the self appointed leader of the kokiri in the great deku's absence.

His tree house was filled with simple crap. A bed, baskets filled with clothing and shit. Only thing out of place was A. The morning sun peeking through, didn't he usually wake up later in the day? and B. the fuzzy yellow bird tweeting and pecking his head repeatedly. Gilbert blinked registering what exactly was happening, 'too early in the morning for this unawesome shit...' He reached up and stopped the bird, grasping it gently in one of his pale hands. "keseseseseseses Hello little bird~ what are you doing here?" The bird seemed to look at him with some kind of emotion of something like 'disbelief'?

'This is the hero of time' thought Navi incredulously, sitting in his pale hands as he began to stroke her feathers softly, hissing with that strange laugh he had. "hero of time, weird human or not, we've got to go to the great deku tree kid" She chirped, but the boy obviously didn't hear her. Or more than likely didn't understand her.

"Keseseseseseses sorry little bird, it's too early. I'm going back to sleep to get my awesomeness revived…"

"'Awesomness revived' my ass."

Avi barely had time to fly out of the way as a girl climbed into the tree house stealthily and threw a vase at the boy. With a bored look on her face, she walked up to the boy carrying a sauce pan in her left hand, and flexing her right. Her brown hair was tied back with a ribbon, and her clothing as typical of a Kokiri, a brown tunic. Maybe a kokiri boy would wear this, however, not so much a girl. But Elizabeta Hedrevy wasn't a typical Kokiri girl anyways. So it didn't matter.

"Go away cow… it's too early" Gilbert grunted, picking up the pillow thrown at him and face planting the bed tiredly. The Kokiri girl only snorted and grabbed his ankles, trying to force him off the cot.

Eliza stood over him as he stumbled to stand up, glaring at him. "Get up you lazy ass, you have to pull your weight like everyone else ya know"

"I pull my weight…" Gilbert grumbled, his white hair falling over his eyes "But not fucking 5:00 in the morning"

"Maybe you should start for once" A fairy fluttered around Elizabeta settling on her shoulder, taking interest in staring at Avii flapping her wings midair to the side of the room. The fairy seemed to recognize Avii and giggled a little to herself in amusement. Avii ignored her, the tiny bird/fairy scowling a bit.

Eliza stepped to Gilbert and poked him with her pan smirking at his sudden discomfort. Gilbert looked up at her, her pan resting on his forehead.

"Look Get your job done today and meet me in the lost woods later! I have something I wanna show you"

Gilbert stared blankly at her for a moment, the twelve year old boy registering everything that had just happened and only groaned in response.

Eliza climbed back down the tree and Avii flapped herself over Gilbert, who was falling asleep again, his face planted to the ground. Avii chirped angrily.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUM. DOES HYRULE REALLY RELY ON A LAZY ASS BOY"

Gilbert opened his red eyes looking up at the bird tweeting angrily at him and pecking his head to keep him awake and chuckled softly. Plucking the bird from the air and holding it gently in his hands again. "So your on the cow's side huh? so not awesome" He pulled himself into a sitting position and Avii flapped away from him allowing him to stand up. She watched the boy stumble to one of the many large jars in the room, pulling out a white tunic and slipping it on. After he had strapped on his boots, Avii followed him outside as he started his descent down the tree's latter.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Avii thought to herself…


End file.
